Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Underscorre
Hi, my name is Underscorre and I'm applying for the VCROC user right on this wiki, due to an admin talking to me about applying. I meet almost all of the requirements for this right: Must Know How to Move Pages: :In order to move a page, I simply press the down arrow next to the edit button and select "Rename". I then type the title that the page will be moved to into the text box and keep the checkbox to move the talk page checked. Must Know How to Rollback Bad Edits: :I can use the rollback function to quickly undo all of the most recent edits by one user. This function is used in cases of vandalism and non-constructive edits. In the page's history, I simply press the button next to the most recent edit which says * edits (where * is the number of consecutive edits a user has made.) Must Know How to Block Users for an Appropriate Amount of Time: :To block a user, I either go to their contributions and press "block" or go to and fill in the appropriate fields. I should always block via username, unless in extreme cases of sock puppetry. Block times are as follows: ::Unfinished Pages/Reupload of Deleted Pages: First warn them, then one day block. ::Spam Pages: Three days. ::Vandalism: Two weeks, varies wildly depending on severity. ::ToU Violation: Permanent. :Obviously, these bans are increased based on the amount of times the same offence has occurred. Must Know How to Delete Pages: :If I feel a page is substandard or deserves to be deleted for any other reason, I press the down arrow next to the edit button and press "Delete". I then select a reason. If a user asks for more details on the deletion, I can ask an admin to provide me with a copy of the article for reference. Must Know How to Categorise Pages: :While in the source mode editor, on the right hand side, there is a section entitled "Categories". I add or delete categories in accordance with the Genre Listing. Must be Familiar with the Wiki Layout: :I have a very good understanding of the wiki layout and can find many pages extremely quickly and efficiently. Must Have 500 Edits Total, with 200 on Articles. :While I do currently have more than 500 total edits ( /Underscorre}}, to be precise), I do not yet have the required 200 on articles (I have /Underscorre/ }}). However, I truly believe that almost all of these article edits are of a very high quality. I dislike it when people just add categories to pages which clevarly need improvement. I can almost always be found making major grammar/punctuation edits to pages which greatly improve the quality of said articles. In addition to this, neither of the current VCROCs had 200 article edits when they applied. Must Have Been Active on the Wiki for 4 Months Total: :This, unfortunately, is something I cannot refute. I have been active on the Wiki since October, so ~3 months. However, I don't think of the time someone has been on the wiki as an important factor in their experience with Wikia or the wiki itself. I personally think that I have immersed myself in the climate of the wiki enough to have at least four months worth of experience, although I can understand if you disagree. Now that the prerequisites are out of the way, I hope that you will allow me to introduce myself. My actual name is Tom and I live in England. I first discovered Creepypasta in late 2013 and created an account on this Wiki in September of last year. I had originally planned to only write Creepypastas and not bother to help others with theirs. However, I soon realised that I'm not a particularly effective horror author, and was inspired to start editing other pastas after I read Penpal, which remains my favourite story on the wiki. Most of my edits are either grammar and punctuation corrections or tagging pages for review and deletion. I also sometimes work on fixing coding errors, which I am able to do quickly due to me knowing HTML and CSS before joining this wiki. Why am I applying for this right? As you may of read in the post to my talk page above, the wiki is in need of more VCROCs. We lost one at the start of the new year, and Likfer has just been promoted to admin. This leaves us with just one VCROC. While Grizzly Bear does an extremely good job in their position, it would be very unfair to dump the entire workload on them. Therefore, we need someone else who is able to listen to people and make good decisions to gain a place on the team. I fully believe I would be suited to this role. I have a very dedicated work ethic and I am extremely eager to help out the wiki in any way I can. Before now, I have instructed users on how to use the and templates, as well as reverting vandalism on others user pages. Even though I don't think of myself as a particularly effective reviewer, I have still reviewed a couple of stories on the Writer's Workshop, as I believe that all feedback is useful and that the WW's users should always be certain that they will receive help with whatever they're working on. I have helped to document a template, and feel that with VCROC rights, I would be confident to help out with templates even more. Lastly, although I realise this may not count, I have fixed almost 200 broken image links on the rebooted Spinpasta Wiki, accounting for more than a third of all images uploaded to it. I believe that this shows my dedication to not only this wiki, but the pasta community in general. Reasons You Might Oppose I never see you editing! Your name is never in the recent changes. :As I mentioned earlier, I come from England and, thus, edit in a different timezone to many of this wiki's American users. In fact, many of my edits occur at 2am/3am for some users. Therefore, it is statistically unlikely that my name will pop up for you if you aren't European. I don't feel comfortable allowing someone with no experience of user rights taking such a powerful role! :It is true, I have had no experience of user rights on this wiki. However, I am extremely mature and trustworthy, and I believe I have displayed this in my edits. In addition to this, the admin I have spoken to thinks that I am ready for this responsibility. You haven't been on long enough and you don't have enough article edits! :These are both fair criticisms, and I can see why they could be used as reason to oppose. However, as I have said, the vast majority of my article edits are high quality and I think too much value is placed on time spent as an active user on the wiki. You've been less active over the past few weeks! :This is true, and is due to having to meet up with family, as well as trying to help out with Spinpasta. Many of my family live abroad, so I spend as much time as I possibly can with them when they are in the UK. However, I have managed to edit at least a couple of times a day even when it's not been extremely convenient for me. Although I may not be the most experienced editor on the wiki, I am always ready to listen to other's opinions and help out new users. It is truly an incredible environment to work in, when I look at all the incredible people I've read the stories of and talked to, and I'm constantly impressed by how well written many stories on the wiki are. I would love an opportunity to contribute more to a community I already adore and hope that you will consider me for this position. I realise this got a bit long winded, so you have my sincere gratitude if you've read through the entire thing. Deadline: January 15th I've been waiting on this for a while now. I have a tendency to check users edits to make sure everything is correct and your edits are extensive. I think that is enough to make up for the lack of article edits. It'll also be a benefit to have a user who is awake a few hours after other VCROC(K)s and Admins are done for the day. There really seems like a no-brainer, especially when considering we have lost one VCROC(K) recently and another is likely to be promoted soon. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:31, January 4, 2015 (UTC) But leaning towards oppose. I usually don't trust users who skip the rollback, and this won't be an exeption. I'm afraid you don't know certain things that a VCROC should already know. Plus, you have the minimum edits that in my vision, seem to be there just to don't make soneone point out them as a reason to oppose. I think it'd be a better idea to apply for Rollback first, we have some inactive people there as well. [[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|''As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 15:42, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Could have sworn he was a rollback, huh. In any case we're more in need of new VCROC members than rollbacks right now, so I don't see how that's a reason to oppose. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:47, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::To be honest, I followed the same path. I skipped rollback and jumped to VCROC(K). It'll take a little more adjusting, but Tom seems to have a better grasp of templates/coding than I did when I started out. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:51, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, then ScrewMyPreviousVote, .[[User:ScrewYouDinkleberg|As we sit here alone, looking for a reason to go on,]] [[User talk:ScrewYouDinkleberg|'''it's so clear that all we have now, are our thoughts of yesterday.]] 15:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) He mostly meets the requirements and from the looks of this app, he's got a good grasp on what his new tasks will be and how/when to do them. It would be great to have an active VCROC who is several hours ahead of me, too. I know we're kind of short on rollback as well, but I'm currently the only VCROC and after seeing this app and taking a look at Tom's edits, I think he's ready for this. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 17:21, January 4, 2015 (UTC) While the time requirement really doesn't fit, I think that it's the least important of the requirements. His efforts does show a wish to help and make order in the wikia, and the help would be useful. --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:46, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Per everyone who supported. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:23, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Contributes to the Writer's Workshop often and responds thoughtfully and respectfully to users. I'd be glad to see him on the VCROC team. Likferd (talk) 03:25, January 5, 2015 (UTC) But leaning on support. You kind of just came out of nowhere seemingly (no idea who you are, hence why this isn't a full support), but seem to have decent editing skills. And we could use the help. Mystreve (talk) 16:49, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :I hope you don't mind if I respond to what you've said here. I don't feel that I have "come out of nowhere", having been a user since Autumn of last year. I understand that you might not have previously known I was an editor here, but I feel that I have been active enough for the past few months to be considered a good candidate for this position. I'm not trying to challenge/change your vote, as I wouldn't necessarily want someone who I hadn't seen editing to be promoted to a position where it would be necessary for them to edit very regularly. I just want to contribute my opinion. Underscorre - Talk to me 17:43, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Duly noted. Mystreve (talk) 13:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) That One Freaky Producer Person 00:52, January 8, 2015 (UTC)